


Is That Him

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mentions of Character Death, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finally finds Derek, but not in the way they were hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De-Aged

**Author's Note:**

> Because of Cable One and Viacom I can’t watch the new Teen Wolf season but I have seen pictures and things and this popped into my head when I saw the de-aged Derek pics on tumblr so I hope you like ^_^

Scott and Braeden pulled Derek towards the others. Malia turned to Stiles a questioning look on her face. “Is that him? Is that Derek?”

“ Yes,” Stiles said stunned, “sorta.” Derek lifted his head eyes trained on Stiles. He pitched forward his hands landing on Stiles’ cheeks. He gave a small whimper and buried his face into the other teen’s neck. “Stiles…wha…what happened why do you look like this?”

“Derek, I don’t know how but you have been de-aged. It’s 2014.” Derek’s face crumbled in on itself he was so confused. Stiles fell to his knees with the now 16 year old Derek. “It’s going to be OK Derek I promise. I will do what ever it takes to get you back, I promise.” The two sat on the dirty ground, Derek curled into Stiles clutching him as if Stiles was the only thing keeping him together. Stiles stood easily picking Derek up cradling the hurt wolf to his chest. “He can stay with me. He will be safer there.”

“What about my home Stiles can’t I stay with my mom?” Stiles looked sadly down at Derek kissing his forehead before whispering into his ear. “I’m so, so sorry Derek but they’re gone. Kate killed them.” At the news the de-aged boy began to thrash a howl spilling from his mouth as he started to fight Stiles’ hold on him. The teen just held tighter whispering words in the wolf’s ears about what happened and promising that everything would be different. It took several moments but Derek finally calmed down, passing out in Stiles’ arms. The older teen turned not even looking at the others and made his way to his jeep so he could take his new charge home. The others followed confusion on all there faces.


	2. A Little Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the others how he knows Derek.

John jumped up from his seat at the dinner table when Stiles walked in, a sleeping Derek clutched to his chest. “Stiles wha…is that Derek? What happened?”

“We don’t know but some how he has been de-aged. I had to tell him about his family dad”

“Oh poor boy. Well lets put him upstairs so he can rest,” John looked at the others behind Stiles, “we have a lot to tell the others I see.” Stiles just nodded as he walked up the stairs laying Derek on his bed before making his way to the living room. He heaved a sigh before collapsing in his dad’s chair. Looking around the room he took in the expectant faces of Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, and Braeden. 

“This is a small town, my mom and Talia were in school together and became best friends. Cora and I were born months apart so naturally I was at the Hale house a lot. Growing up Derek was my best friend even though there was a five year age gap, didn’t matter we were inseparable. I remember nearly crying every time I had to leave,” Stiles let out a slight laugh, “but when I was seven my mom was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia she died a year later. After that it was harder to make it to the house. Trying to help out my dad and him working, I forgave you long ago dad its ok, I just didn’t have the way to get there or the time. After awhile we just drifted apart, I missed him so much. Anyways about the time I was twelve almost 13 when the fire happened Derek just barely 18. I begged dad to get me to the house so I could be with him and Laura but they were already gone. Four years later Derek showed back up and he pretended he didn’t know me so I did the same.”

“Did you know about them being werewolves?” Lydia asked. “No I was pretty young. They might have told me when I was older but who knows.”

“Did your mom know?” Scott asked softly. “I’m not sure, she never said anything but since her and Talia shared a dorm room in college she most likely did know.” Stiles quickly stood up when a voice called his name from the doorway. He walked over to Derek putting his arm around him. “Derek what are you doing up? You should be resting.”

“I couldn’t sleep. Will you come lie down with me?” Stiles nodded and the two made there way back to Stiles’ room. After a few moments of them just cuddled close Derek let out a little chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m usually the one to take care of you. Here you are protecting me. You have grown so much Stiles, I wish I had been here to see it.”

“You were Derek and soon I will find a way to fix this, change you back and you will remember for yourself. Now get some sleep I will be here with you as long as you want me.”

“So all night then.” Derek said his laugh being cut off with a yawn. The two boys snuggled closer together before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will continue this until Derek is back to normal. I hope it was not too confusing. I have a couple other Sterek stories I’m currently writing so I don’t know how often my posts will be but I will get them done as soon as I can. I know these chapters are short and once it's done I might just combined all the chapters into one long post.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^_^


	3. Visit From An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of July everyone!!

It was two in the morning when Stiles woke to the sound of whimpers. Derek was crying in his sleep so Stiles pulled him closer. Caressing his hair he whispered words of reassurance into the young wolf’s ear. “Shh Derek, you’re ok I’m here and I will never leave you again, I promise. Just wake up for me please let me see those beautiful eyes. That’s it come back to me. It’s ok I’ve got you.” 

Derek slowly awoke to a soft voice. It was filled with love and comfort. He snuggled close to the warmth of the other boy, a feeling filled his chest, one he had forgotten since Stiles had first stopped talking to him. He tilted his head to look into whiskey colored eyes. “Hey there you are.” Stiles whispered when his eyes locked on hazel green. Derek gave a contented sigh tinged with sorrow. “I was dreaming of a girl. We were sitting in a room under ground she was hurt, dying. I had to…I had to kill her Stiles,” he finished eyes filling with tears. The older teen cringed slightly, this was not a conversation he wanted to have with Derek. “I’m not sure how much of this story is true, I got it from Peter, so I will give you the highlights. Her name was Paige, she was your first girlfriend in High School. She was bitten by an alpha but it didn’t take. You took her to the root cellar under a tree stump called the Nemeton. Yes she was in pain but you loved her and didn’t want her to hurt anymore so you did the only thing you could and ended her suffering. I’m sorry Derek yes you killed an innocent but you did it for justifiable reasons.” Tears were streaming down Derek’s face he wished he could remember her, tell Stiles the true story, knowing Peter he had lied about something. He buried his face in Stiles’ chest and slowly cried himself back to sleep.

A few hours later Stiles slowly rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. He wrote Derek a note, to let him know where he went then headed downstairs. John was sitting in the living room watching a movie on Syfy when Stiles entered. “Morning dad. I’m going to go over to the vet’s office and see if Deaton has any books or idea on how to help Derek. He had a night mare last night so if you could just keep an ear out for him?” 

“Of course and if there is anything else I can do to help just let me know son. Be safe and call me once you get there. Scott told me the person who did this to Derek is still out there.” 

“I will dad love you.” 

“Love you to.” Stiles grabbed the keys to his jeep and walked out the door.

Stiles walked into the vet clinic running headlong into Scott. “Hey Stiles, I already talked to Deaton he has no clue how to reverse this.” 

“Damn!” Stiles groaned, “I was hoping he would have a book or something we could have used. Thanks for talking with him man but I should probably head home since there is nothing to do here.” Scott nodded and slapped Stiles’ shoulder. Once in his jeep Stiles slammed his hands on the steering wheel letting out a string of curses. After about ten minutes he let out a sigh before starting his car and going home. *I guess it’s up to me alone to fix this. Don’t worry Derek I will find out how to get you better, I promise.*

*Days! It’s been 12 days and I’m still no closer to finding the answer. Derek keeps having dreams, nightmares of his life. All I want to do is end it so he doesn‘t have to be in pain anymore.* Stiles wanted to pull his hair out, he has been through every book he owns, not to mention most of his mother’s as well, at least three times. The floor was covered in books, papers he printed from the internet, all in hope that he would find the answer somewhere. He fell to the ground, back against one of the empty bookshelves, he let his head fall back rocking it. *A thump, that was definitely a thump!* Stiles jumped up pulling the book case away from the wall to find the source of the noise. He picked it up rubbing the dust off the old book to read the cover. Stones and there healing properties in Wiccan practice, Stiles opened the book finding pages about different jems, ones to heal the spirit, to realign ones chakra, to promote better brain function, as well as many others. 

At the back of the book was the name Sophia O’Connell and a phone number, images of a woman with pale skin and bright sapphire eyes flashed across his mind. She was a friend of his mother’s, she gave him this book, use to tell him she was a witch but Stiles always thought it was just what people called someone who practiced Wicca. With sweaty shaking hands he dialed the number, hoping it was the same. “Hello?” a very pleasant feminine voice answered. “Um…Sophia?” Stiles questioned nervousness leaking through. “Yees, Who is this?” she had a laughing quality to her voice, like she thought his discomfort was funny. “Sophia, its…um…Stiles, Claudia’s son.” 

“Stiles! Oh My God! How have you been? We have not talking in, wow, years. Are you OK?” 

“Yea, yes I’m fine, everything is fine,” he sighed, “OK everything is not fine. I need your help I just don’t know how to ask for it.”

“Well in my experience it usually helps to start at the beginning.” she said in a soft voice. So Stiles did, starting from the last time he had seen his Aunt Sophia.

Stiles hated being useless not knowing what to do, hated that Derek had to relive the worst times of his life, but at the same time Stiles loved that Derek was young again. When Stiles was not going through books or scouring the internet for information he was curled around Derek, watching movies or reading a non research book. This had been one of the things he missed about the now younger boy. It was one of these moments, when John was actually home, that a knocked pierced the lazy afternoon. The sheriff stood to answer the door but who ever it was just walked in. “Stiles!” A happy female voice called, Derek instantly stiffened a growl crawling up his throat as the woman rounded the corner into the living room. “Oh Stiles look at you, and John oh you guys look so good!” 

“Aunt Sophia! What are you doing here?” Stiles happily asked as he stood up to hug her. “After we got off the phone I realized I had read somewhere about a spell to de-age. I can’t remember which book it was but I knew I had to get them to you anyway. Besides I missed you both so I figured this would be a great time to come visit.” Stiles turned to Derek a happy smile on his face, to find the other boy staring at the floor. “Derek what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing Stiles, don’t worry about it.” Derek said trying to hide how he was feeling, of course Stiles was not buying this so grabbing the boy’s hand, he hauled Derek up the stairs to there room. After situating the two of them onto the bed, Derek’s head on Stiles’ chest, Stiles asked again what was wrong. “It’s just that, I keep having these dreams, dreams of a life that your not in and…”Derek sighed, “I just don’t want to lose you again.”

“Derek you will never fully lose me, Even the time we were apart you were still in my heart. No matter what happens or where life takes us we will always be connected. I know there was a time we didn’t talk but my mind always drifted to you. Wondering what you were doing, if you were happy. I promise you I will try to never lose contacted with you again, unless you decide we should stop talking.” A look of awe crossed over Derek’s face as he looked at the boy who, at one point and quickly becoming again, was the most important person in Derek’s life. The de-aged boy slowly rose to bring his face closer to Stiles’ before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. The other boy was shocked to say the least, he had been harboring feelings for Derek for as long as he could remember, well before his mother had died. He grasped Derek’s face hooking his thumb under the other boy’s chin he brought there lips back together for a much longer kiss. Derek let out a soft sigh and leaned into Stiles, pushing the other boy down onto the bed. Stiles let his tongue lightly graze over the seam of Derek’s lips before pulling back. “I have wanted to do that for a very long time,” he whispered his forehead resting against Derek’s. The de-aged boy blushed before burying his face in Stiles’ neck. The two lied there for a couple more moments before returning downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have not been able to watch the new episodes and I hope this is at least interesting to read. Thank you for reading. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to all my souls but my computer is about to die permanently. Right now it is running on battery and that will be gone in about an hour and a half, once I get a new one I will update I'm sorry guys. :(

**Author's Note:**

> So I might add more but I don’t know. Let me know if you want more or if you think this is a good end. Thank you for reading.


End file.
